customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances
Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances is a Frances DVD special and movie upcoming in July 15, 2014. Plot: On your mark, get ready, get set, let's go! It's time to go anywhere with your favorite badger friend Frances on a road trip adventure as she goes to the farm, the zoo, the beach, the fire station, the police station, the doctor's office, the grocery store, the library, the restaurant, the museum, the aquarium, the movie theater, the bank, the post office, the garden place, the baseball field, the bee farm, the bakery, the train station, the ranch, the construction site, the ice cream shop, the pet shop, the airport, the fair and of course Lizardland! So hop in the car and travel with Frances and all her badger family and friends through the neighborhood on an imagination trip this summer! Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog *Harrie Badger *Darbie Badger *Barkie the Dog *Cuddles the Cat *Farmer Joe *Farm Animals (Cow, Pig, Chicken, Duck, Sheep, Horse and Goat) *Penny the Zookeeper *Zoo Animals (Lion, Monkey, Elephant, Giraffe, Hippo, Tiger, Flamingo, Rhino, Bear, Zebra, Kangaroo, Leapord, Seal, Alligator and Hyena) *Seagull *Firefighter Chief *Pete the Dog *Officer Bert *Dr. Loburg *Nurse Jody *The Grocer *The Clerk *Ms. Turner *Mr. Bookworm *The Waiter *The Waitress *Mr. Ticket Taker *Susian the Bank Teller *Mail Carrier *Gardener *Baseball Player Perry *The Bee Farmer *The Baker *Stanley the Train Conductor *Philip *Ginger Horse *Blakie Horse *The Contruction Workers *Beg the Ice Cream Man *The Pet Shop Owner *Morgan the Airplane Pilot *Victor the Flight Attendent *Snack Bar Vendor *Balloon Vendor *Clown *Owner in Lizardland *Lizzy Lizard Songs: #Frances Theme Song #Let's Go on an Adventure #Imagine That! #Ride in a Car #Old MacDonald had a Farm #Let's Go to the Zoo #Animal Sounds #This is the Way We Go to the Beach #The Sun #The Sandcastle Song #The Swimming Song #A-Hunting We Will Go #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Police Officer Song #The Doctor Song #The Grocery Store Song #In the Library #Reading is Fun #Yummy! Yummy! #Making Pizza #On Top of Spaghetti #Let's Make Some Soup #Clean Up #The Museum Song #Dance Like a Dinosaur #The Aquarium Song #Let's Go Under the Sea #The Movie Song #The Bank Song #Ten Little Coins #Mail Song #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Buzz-Buzz-Buzz #The Honeybee Song #Cakes, Cookies, Pies and Muffins Song #Down By the Station #Home on the Range #The Construction Song #We Like Ice Cream #The Pet Shop Song #Fly Through the Sky #The Roller Coaster Song #The Snack Bar Song #The Balloon Song #The Ferris Wheel Song #The Carnival Games Song #Lizardland Song #The Lizard Song #It's Gald to Be Home Locations: *Farmer Joe's Farm *The Zoo *The Beach *The Fire Station *The Police Station *Dr. Loburg's Office *The Grocery Store *The Library *Frances's Make-Believe Restaurant *The Museum *The Aquarium *The Movie Theater *The Bank *The Post Office *The Garden Place *The Baseball Field *The Bee Farm *The Bakery *The Train Station *The Ranch *The Construction Site *The Ice Cream Shop *The Pet Shop *The Airport *The Fair *Lizardland Special DVD Features: *'"Frances's Road Trip Adventure"' featurette *'"Ride in the Car with Frances"' game *Languages: English, French or Spanish Trivia: *When Albert arrive at Frances's house and he says "Hi, everybody!" and meets Frances and her badger family and then Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger, Baxter, Harrie, Darbie, Barkie and Cuddles arrives. *Frances uses her magic her "Imagination Car" appeared. *Before the song "Ride in the Car" starts, Frances puts her car driver's hat on her head. * * * *When Harrie cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, * * * * * * * * *The animals and a costume character Lizzy Lizard in Lizardland are full-bodied puppets. Live-action is mixed with CGI-animation. *The trailer for this DVD is announced by the same announcer lady from the Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland trailer. Transcript for the Preview of the DVD: *Announcer Lady: Get ready, get set, let's go! It's time to go exciting places with everybody's favorite beloved badger friend! *Frances: That's me. *Announcer Lady: It's Frances in her all-new movie, "Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances." *Frances: Let's go on a road trip adventure. *All: Hooray! *Announcer Lady: Hop on the car and drive on location. *Dad: You can go anywhere if you just pretend. *Announcer Lady: As they go to the farm, the zoo, the beach, the fire station, the police station, the doctor's office and many other places. *Aunt Melta: There's a lot to see. *Announcer Lady: Bring home Frances's latest adventure ever this summer. *Frances: It's a wonderful day for an adventure. Don't you think? *Announcer Lady: Don't miss "Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances." Only on DVD.